


Old Friends

by flawedamythyst



Series: Winterhawk Tumblr ficlets [6]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-26
Updated: 2018-07-26
Packaged: 2019-06-16 20:05:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15444816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flawedamythyst/pseuds/flawedamythyst
Summary: Bucky attempts to be intimidating.





	Old Friends

“Where did they take it?” asked Clint, pulling his bow string back another inch.

“I will never tell you,” said the AIM minion, but he didn’t sound that confident. Clint was pretty sure he and Bucky could break the guy without even needing to touch him.

“Death and I are old friends. We have tea every Tuesday,” growled Bucky as he strode over to the cowering guy.

Clint had to turn to stare at him. “What the hell?” he asked.

The AIM guy was also staring, looking a lot less terrified than he had been.

Bucky glared at Clint. “We need to intimidate him,” he pointed out.

“That was not intimidating, that was weird,” said Clint. “Right?” he asked the AIM guy.

The guy nodded. “I am definitely more confused than scared.”

Bucky turned a black look on him and actually growled. The guy whimpered and raised his hands higher. “They took the machine to Toronto! I’ll give you the base address!”

“That works much better,” said Clint. “Maybe just keep it non-verbal next time.”

Bucky turned the glower on him but Clint just grinned back. As if he was ever going to be intimidated by a guy he’d seen in Captain America pyjamas tearing up over Lilo and Stitch.


End file.
